Edward White and the Seven Ponies
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Cast *Snow White - Lindsay (Total Drama) *Prince Florian - Tyler (Total Drama) *Queen Grimhilde - Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) *Witch Grimhilde - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Doc - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Grumpy - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Happy - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Sleepy - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Bashful - Winnie the Pooh *Sneezy - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Dopey - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *The Magic Mirror - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Humbert the Huntsman - Kronk Pepikrankenitz (The Emperor's New Groove) *Prince Florian's Horse - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Jim Crow and his Brothers (Dumbo) as Extras Scenes #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 1 - Opening Credits/Prologue #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 2 - Donita Donata's Magic Snake #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 3 - Lindsay Meets Tyler/"I'm Wishing/One Song" #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 4 - Donita's Dark Demand/In the Woods/Lindsay Runs Off #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 5 - Lindsay's Forest Animals/"With a Smile and a Song" #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 6 - Lindsay Discovers a Cottage #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 7 - "Whistle While You Work" #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 8 - Meet the Animal Friends ("Heigh-Ho!") #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 9 - Lindsay Explores Upstairs #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 10 - Searching the Cottage #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 11 - Searching the Cottage #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 12 - The Animal Friends Discover Lindsay #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 13 - Linday Meets the Animal Friends #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 14 - Supper's Not Ready Yet #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 15 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Animal Friends' Washing Song)" #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 16 - Deceived/Donita Disguises Herself #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 17 - "The Animal Friends' Yodel Song" #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 18 - "Someday My Prince Will Come" #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 19 - Bedtime #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 20 - Aunt Figg's Evil Plan #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 21 - The Animal Friends Leave For Work #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 22 - Lindsay Meets Aunt Figg #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 23 - Race Against Time #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 24 - Lindsay's Death and Funeral #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 25 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After #Lindsay White and the Seven Animal Friends Part 26 - End Credits Movie Used *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Clips Used *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Total Drama All-Stars *Wild Kratts *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Dumbo *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Jungle Cubs *The Emperor's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Secret of NIMH *The Rescuers *Home on the Range Gallery Lindsay.png|Lindsay as Snow White Tyler.png|Tyler as Prince Florian Donita donata.draco episode.PNG|Donita Donata as Queen Grimhilde Aunt Pristine Figg.png|Aunt Pristine Figg as Witch Grimhilde Owl in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Owl as Doc Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Rabbit as Grumpy Gopher.jpg|Gopher as Happy Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore as Sleepy Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Bashful Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger as Sneezy Piglet.png|Piglet as Dopey Kaa.jpg|Kaa as The Magic Mirror Kronk.jpg|Kronk as Humbert the Huntsman Spirit-Stallion-of-the-Cimarron-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-12474676-780-436.jpg|Spirit as Prince Florian's Horse Category:Uranimated18 Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White Spoofs